A Storm of Fire
by xtheGoldenEaglex
Summary: Daenerys is captured at Dragonstone and becomes a ward of Storm's End. Lyonel Baratheon, the king's younger brother, disobeys his brothers for the first time in his life and marries Dany for love. With his brothers becoming increasingly more unstable and his wife proving to be more of a dragon than he thought, Lyonel's loyalities are put into question. Daenerys/OC. Major AU.
1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:** I've decided to give a go at writing a Baratheon OC! I've noticed that most Baratheon OCs are Robert's children, but my OC Lyonel is his brother. Lyonel was born in 267 and is the young brother of Robert and Stannis and the older brother of Renly. Basically the plot is that Daenerys will not escape to Essos and will become Lyonel's ward. In case anyone hasn't noticed, Lyonel is a lot older than Daenerys (around 13,14 years) and if that makes anyone uncomfortable then this story isn't for you. So, without further ado, the first part of the prologue!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE I**

* * *

 **278AL**

* * *

Lyonel would remember that night forever. He would remember standing at a window, with his three brothers beside him – tall, proud Robert; stern, grumpy Stannis and lovable Renly – and bouncing with excitement as he watched his father's ship approach the shore. They had still some distance to travel until they reached land, but Lyonel (his father's namesake and favourite, he would argue) was as excited as little Renly. He wanted his parents. He had missed them. But Mother and Father had to find a wife for the crown prince so he would have to be a big boy for a few weeks, that was what Mother had told him. Lyonel had been a big boy. He never cried and he took care of Renly, comforting whenever he started wailing for his mother. Lyonel wanted to wail for her too, but he had to act like a grown up.

He had just reached one-and-ten namedays. In the Stormlands, boys learned about the dangers of a strong tide when the weather was bad. Lyonel noticed that it was extra windy that night. The sea was wild, the waves were crashing violently against the shore and the wind was howling and whistling. But Lyonel had never thought in a million years that something so terrible could happen to _his_ parents. _His_ parents seemed untouchable.

Until they weren't.

Lyonel would remember how, with one tall wave, his father's entire ship was engulfed in water, never to be seen again. It was so sudden. One minute he could see the ship and the next he could not. It took him a few minutes to truly understand what he saw and what it meant. With that ship, his mother and father had been taken by the sea as well. Robert was roaring with tears streaming down his cheeks and throwing the books off Father's work-table and Stannis was crying quietly, but Lyonel could only stare at the sea, his mouth agape, his eyes wide, and his heart slowly breaking.

Renly was tugging at his sleeve. "Why are Stanny and Wobert acting sad, Leo?" It was when Lyonel looked down at his brother, staring up at him with wide, innocent, unknowing eyes, that his heart truly broke in half. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"You saw what happened to that ship, didn't you, Renly?" Lyonel said softly. Someone would have to explain to Renly, and it surely was not going to be his big brothers.

He nodded vehemently in response, pointing to the sea. "The sea took it."

"Mother and F-Father were on that sh-ship," Lyonel sobbed. The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now. He winced as Robert tossed something heavy onto the ground that made a loud thump as it collided with the floor.

His little brother was still bewildered. "So? Mama and Papa can swim," he replied, as if that was the simplest answer.

"They're dead, you dunce!" Robert bellowed, only now deciding to direct his attention to Renly. The three year old had began to cry and was shaking with fright. Robert was terrifying when angered. "They're both dead! Drowned!"

"But when will they be home?" Renly asked innocently. Lyonel placed a hand on his brother's small shoulder. Of course he wouldn't understand what death was just yet. He was still so young. _And now he has no parents. What are we to do?_

Robert barked a harsh laugh before he choked on a sob. "They're not coming home! They're _dead_!"

 _"Enough!"_ Lyonel yelled, standing between Robert and Renly. Robert looked at his brother with wide, red-rimmed eyes. Lyonel had never spoken up against Robert before. He was afraid of his eldest brother, too afraid to ever stand up against him. Lyonel had surprised himself, but he straightened his back and glared at Robert. "He's three, Robert! He doesn't understand! Leave him be!" He turned to Renly, his face as red as a tomato, and offered the three-year-old his hand. "Come, Renly. Let's find your wet nurse."

After he gave Renly to Pally, Lyonel ran to his chambers and locked the door. As the bells knelled for his parents, Lyonel crawled under the covers of his bed and sobbed for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **280AL**

* * *

"War?" Lyonel repeated, as though the word was foreign to him.

Robert rolled his eyes in frustration. "Yes, _war_. Against that bastard Rhaegar and the Mad King. The son took my Lyanna and the father burned Ned's father alive and choked Brandon to death! We deserve justice." The lords attending the war meeting cheered. Lyonel noticed how Ned Stark bristled at Robert's words. _Tactful as ever, Robert,_ Lyonel thought wryly.

"Who fights with us?" Stannis asked. While Robert was more skilled at fighting and stronger, it was Stannis who excelled at battle strategy. Without Stannis, Robert had no hope of winning.

"Tully, Arryn, Stark and Baratheon," Robert answered. "Our houses will be bound together by marriage. Hoster's daughter Lysa will marry Jon and Ned will marry the other daughter Catelyn in two months."

"Houses Martell and Tyrell have declared for the crown." It was Jon Arryn who spoke, not liking the talk of marriage. Lyonel knew the man fairly well. He had always been kind to him. Kinder than Robert had ever been. "The Tyrells have 60,000 men, the Martells 20,000. They may outnumber us in men, but the Tyrells have very few cavalry and trained soldiers. They put swords in the hands of farmers. That is our advantage."

"How many men do we have?" Stannis inquired.

"Roughly 50,000," Jon admitted.

"Combined?"

"Combined," Jon confirmed, nodding solemnly. "But we have more knights and trained men. Mace Tyrell might not be able to support such a large army. I heard that their harvest last summer was poor."

"By the Reach's standard," Stannis argued. "They have more than enough food to feed their own people, but not enough to export."

"Which means that they have less gold to spend on supplies like armour and weapons." Lord Arryn spoke to Stannis like he was an old maester educating a child. Not for the first time, Lyonel envied Robert for being fostered by this man.

"I see," was all Stannis said in response, and gave an approving nod. Even though he was only a little older than Lyonel, Stannis often acted like a man well into his thirties. It was comical at times, and sometimes scary too.

"We march first thing tomorrow!" Robert rose from his seat, cup of ale in his hand. He was shaky on his feat from drinking too much, but his voice was firm and powerful as he spoke to his bannermen. "Ned has rallied the North and Jon has rallied the Knights of the Vale to our cause! Grandison, Cafferen and Fell have betrayed their liege lord by fighting for the Mad King, but tomorrow I will slay the fuckers at Summerhall lest they bend the knee!" The lords cheered and raised their cups. "And then we march towards King's Landing, to give the Mad King his due! Perhaps we will have him burned at the stake while his son watches! After I chop off Rhaegar's cock for what he did to Lyanna!"

Lyonel flinched at the harsh language being used while Robert's bannermen cheered and roared and yelled words of encouragement – _"_ _Slay the fuckers!"_ and _"Fuck the dragons!"_ were two Lyonel heard being yelled.

When the lords cleared out of the hall and returned to their chambers – all drunk and stumbling – Lyonel rose from his seat, being one of the last to leave. Stannis had lectured him earlier about being respectful towards Robert's bannermen. A member of the host family wasn't supposed to leave until everyone else had cleared the hall unless he was very sick. So Lyonel stayed, even when the men got so drunk they started groping the kitchen wenches. Even that nice serving girl, Frida, had to suffer Lord Lonmouth's hand on her bum. Lyonel hated to see the female members of his household – many of whom he'd known his whole life! – being groped and fondled. Usually he only saw that behaviour with Robert.

As soon as he stood up, however, Robert barked at him, "Sit down." His speech was slurred – he was _very_ drunk – but Lyonel obeyed nonetheless. Only Stannis, Robert and Lyonel remained in the Great Hall, except for the serving girls who were cleaning. Robert began to speak again. "Have you decided which horse you're going to bring?"

"Which horse?" Lyonel blinked at his brother in confusion.

"The horse you're going to ride to Summerhall."

"To _Summerhall_?" Surely, he didn't mean...

"You didn't think I was going to leave you at home, did you? You're an able-bodied soldier and we need all the men we can get, so have your horse and armour ready for tomorrow. We leave at sunrise," Robert commanded. Lyonel's heart stopped. He wasn't prepared for this. _To go to war?_ He wasn't ready!

"Robert, he's not ready. Lyonel's only three-and-ten," Stannis reminded his brother, a bemused expression on his face at Robert's antics. Lyonel was relieved that he had at least one person on his side. This was madness! He had never participated in a battle – he had never wielded real steel before!

"He can't stay green forever," Robert barked. "Now, fuck off to bed, Lyonel. You too, Stannis. I have whores to fuck."

Lyonel bristled, but complied. He rose from his seat and scurried out of the hall as fast as he could. Stannis caught up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. For once, Lyonel was surprised to see that Stannis' eyes were somewhat kind.

"You'll take my sword. It should be the right weight for you," Stannis informed. "You have armour?" Lyonel nodded mutely. "Good. Robert wants you to squire for Jon Arryn. It's likely that Lord Arryn will excuse you from fighting, given your age. He's a reasonable man. More reasonable than Robert, anyway."

"I'm scared," Lyonel admitted, his voice shaking.

Stannis' expression hardened, though his eyes still hadn't become the cold pools of ice Lyonel was so used to looking into. "You can't be. You're a Baratheon of Storm's End. You must be brave. Or at least, pretend to be. You cannot disgrace our house. Do you understand?" Again, Lyonel nodded without saying anything in response. Stannis removed his hand from his brother's shoulder. "Good. Now, go to bed. You'll be rising early tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Stannis." His voice still shook, much to his loathing.

Stannis gave his brother a curt nod. "Goodnight, brother."

* * *

 **281AL**

* * *

Since he was old enough to understand anything, Lyonel was lectured on the glory and honour of battle. Warriors were strong and fearless, afraid of nothing but dishonouring themselves and their houses.

But then, if warriors truly weren't afraid of anything, why did they shit themselves when they died?

The stench of shit and blood almost made him wretch again. Lyonel swallowed down the vomit and quickened his pace. He had been in his tent vomiting when Robert sent a man to summon him. His brother had only woken. Robert was still recovering from his fight with the dragon prince. Rhaegar had been defeated and killed at the Trident by Robert. Lyonel would never hear the end of it – how Robert defeated the vile, dishonourable Rhaegar.

Lyonel had no love for battle, he discovered. Robert would loath to hear it. His brother lived by his warhammer, to hear that a relation of – his brother, no less – did not relish in the savagery of war as he did would surely anger him.

He entered Robert's tent, a horrible smell accosting him. Lyonel almost wretched again.

"Lyonel!" he heard his brother shout. Lyonel jumped slightly at the startling noise. Like a trained animal, Lyonel found that his feet began to walk towards Robert without him noticing.

"Brother." Lyonel bowed his head slightly in respect. Robert was his superior. Robert was king now, what with the majority of the Targaryen forces scattered or dead. _If the world was right, no man such as Robert would be in charge of anything,_ Lyonel found himself thinking.

"You fought well," Robert remarked, with a look of rare approval. Lyonel beamed at the praise. "Jon should have let you fight more often. You're a true Baratheon."

Lord Arryn had ordered him to stay inside his tent during the battles. He believed Lyonel was too young to be fighting in a war and chastised Robert whenever he tried to command Lyonel to fight. Lyonel would be forever grateful, considering that he likely would have died if he had to fight every battle. He wasn't a brilliant swordsman, and it was only in the few months that he began to develop muscles.

"What happens now?" Lyonel found himself asking.

Robert sighed, the grin falling from his face. "We take King's Landing, kill the Mad King and I become king."

He already knew _that_. What he meant was, when could he go home? He missed Storm's End. He missed home and everyone in it. "What do you want me to do?" Lyonel asked. His voice sounded tired, even though he didn't want it to.

"You'll come with me to King's Landing, once I've regained my strength," Robert explained. "Stannis is rebuilding our fleet as we speak. In a few months, he'll be able to assault Dragonstone with it and wipe out the rest of House Targaryen. You'll go with him."

"Very well." This time, Lyonel didn't care that he sounded tired. He was so sick of war and death and blood. He had seen things that he wished he had never seen. He had watched a man die. He had _killed_ someone! _I want to go home. I want to close the door to my chamber and never open it again._ But Robert had commanded that he play the part of the soldier, and Robert was king now. Nobody refused a king.

"You look changed," Robert noticed, his eyes narrowed as he stared at his brother. "You killed a man, didn't you?"

Tears welled in his eyes. Lyonel could only nod. "Aye."

Much to his surprise, Robert didn't shout at him for being so weak, or glare at him with disgust. His brother merely nodded. "It gets easier. Soon enough you won't even feel guilty. In battle, it's either you or them. If you have half a brain, you'll choose yourself every time."

Lyonel hated himself for agreeing.


	2. Prologue II

**Thanks to everyone who left a review or followed or favourited! It really means so much to know that people actually like this!**

 **Without further ado, the final prologue chapter!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE II**

* * *

 **284AL**

* * *

Dragonstone was a wreck. Their fleet had been destroyed by the storm, the remains of their ships decorated the beach along with the trunks of fallen trees. Lyonel eyed the wreckage sadly. They never stood a chance, really.

He walked by Stannis' side as his brother stormed into the castle. The garrison yielded without so much as a threat, only caring for their own lives. Stannis looked at the servants and soldiers with distaste as they begged for their lives.

"Where is the queen?" he demanded.

"In her chambers, my lord. Just down the hall," a servant revealed, his whole body was shaking. "She is in labour."

Lyonel felt his stomach drop. Would they have to murder the baby as well? Whatever about killing an innocent child and his mother, but a _baby_? Lyonel didn't think he could do it, even it meant angering Robert. _Fuck Robert. I am not murdering a baby!_

Stannis didn't give the servants so much as a thanks before he walked towards the queen's chambers. Lyonel gave them an awkward nod and followed Stannis. Just as they approached her chambers, a servant left the room. She stopped in her tracks and stared at them, the fear evident in her eyes.

"My lords." The maid curtsied.

"Is the queen in there?" Stannis asked gruffly.

"Yes, my lord," the maid revealed after a moment of hesitation. _At least this one is somewhat loyal._ "She has just given birth."

"A boy or girl?" Stannis asked.

"Girl," she answered.

Her answer seemed to bring Stannis some relief, as his expression relaxed at the news. He gave the maid a short, curt nod and she scurried off quickly. Stannis sucked in a deep breath before he opened the door, his brother at his heel.

The room smelt of blood and sweat. All Lyonel had to do was look at the queen and he knew why. The sheets were drenched in blood and the queen's hair was damp with sweat. She held her baby in her arms, a look of melancholy on her face as she stared at her daughter. Lyonel saw the love in her eyes too.

"You're here to take her away," the queen spoke weakly.

Stannis hesitated. "I am. The king wants them dead."

"Do you?" Queen Rhaella asked, only looking at Stannis then.

Shocked, Stannis fumbled for a response. "I would never wish death on a babe."

"But will you do the deed?" the queen almost choked on her words, tears welling in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"No," Stannis replied. "If Robert wants to kill children, he can do it himself. I will have no part in such a deed."

"You're like you're father – honourable and just, almost to a fault. Only he was a little more merry than you, I fear." Rhaella smiled at him. It was a tight smile, full of very little joy. She looked down at her babe, cupping her cheeks in her hand. "Her name is Daenerys. Daenerys Stormborn. I am not long for this world, Lord Stannis. I am dying. My children will be left without a mother and father, without anyone to protect them."

"You cannot ask me to betray my brother," Stannis stated.

"But yet I am," Rhaella wept. "Please, Stannis! Your mother and I were as close as sisters. We were family. You would not sentence the daughter of your mother's dearest friend to death, would you? Please, my lord. I am desperate!"

"I pity you for the situation you are in," Stannis said, his voice shook slightly. Lyonel glanced at him, shocked. It was not often that he saw sadness on his brother's face, yet despair and guilt and helplessness marred Stannis' usually indifferent expression. "But I am loyal to my brother, the king. I cannot help you."

"I respect you for your loyalty. But take it from me, the wife and sister of an undeserving king, that there comes a time when loyalty becomes a curse – a taint on one's honour. I imagine allowing the murder of not just two, but _four_ , innocent children is quite the taint," Rhaella warned him, her eyes burning like embers. They softened again. "I used to stand by and watch as Aerys burned innocent men for his amusement. They say we watchers are the last to burn in the Seven Hells, so we can watch the ones we allow to commit heinous acts burn first."

"It is a just punishment," Stannis agreed. His brother loved law and justice more than he could ever love a women.

"Yes, it is," Rhaella said mournfully. She gave them a sad smile. "I suppose I'll know if it's true soon enough."

The queen's health was deteriorating quickly. Her hold on the princess was becoming looser. Lyonel imagined that if Daenerys was allowed to stay in her arms any longer, Rhaella would drop her. Stannis saw this too and stepped forward quickly as the queen's eyes started to close, fatigue taking her.

"May I?" Stannis asked, steadying the queen. Rhaella nodded and allowed Stannis to take the child from her. The young princess wriggled in Stannis' arms as the newly-made Master of Ships stared down at her. Lyonel knew exactly what was going through his head. _He couldn't kill a child. For all his harshness, he's not capable of murdering a babe._ The thought made Lyonel sigh with relief. At least one of his older brothers were reluctant to kill children. Stannis sighed. "Lyonel will bring her to Storm's End and raise her as a ward of House Baratheon."

"I will?" Lyonel repeated, alarmed. He was only fourteen! He wasn't capable of raising anyone! Stannis shot him a sharp look, causing Lyonel to nod vehemently. "I will!"

"I will not allow Robert to touch her," Stannis swore. "I will make sure that Lady Daenerys has a long life."

The emphasis on 'lady' was not missed by Lyonel or the queen. Drifting off to sleep, Rhaella smiled wryly and gave him a thankful nod. "Thank you, Lord Stannis. You have my gratitude." The queen's eyes shut, her face becoming paler and paler. Lyonel could see that she didn't have long left. "If you would excuse me, my lords, I would like to sleep."

"Of course, Your Grace," Stannis replied. They would be the last words the queen would ever hear. Stannis left the room with Princess- no, _Lady_ Daenerys in his arms. Lyonel stared at the queen for a few moments. Her breathing became laboured and her chest rose and fell with alarming frequency. He was pulled out of his trance by Stannis grabbing his arm and giving him a stern look. "Come on. Leave the queen in peace."

He gave Stannis a weak nod and followed him out of the room. Stannis came across a serving maid and told her gravely. "The queen does not have much time left. Make sure she is not alone."

With wide, watery eyes, the serving girl nodded and rushed off to tend to the queen. What a woman Queen Rhaella was, to inspire such devotion in her subjects even when she no longer held the title of queen. Lyonel wanted to be that loved by his people. His brothers would call him weak, but Lyonel would always prefer to be loved than feared.

"Lord Stannis, Lord Lyonel," a guard of House Baratheon approached them. A group of guards followed behind him, carrying a sack between them. "We found Viserys Targaryen trying to escape with Ser Willam. The boy would not... come willingly."

"Liar," an older guard accused, pointing his finger at the first guard. "You butchered the boy before he even had the chance to scream!"

"Is this true?" Stannis faced the first guard with steely eyes and a stern glare.

The guard melted and replied meekly. "His Grace will be pleased to know that the Targaryen boy is dead, without having to stain his own hands. I was merely serving House Baratheon, my lord!"

"If you were serving House Baratheon, you would have waited for my orders instead of rushing ahead and murdering the Targaryen boy," Stannis scolded. "You will be returned to Storm's End in chains. Arrest him." Stannis nodded to the other guards, who did so willingly. "The boy will be buried in the crypts along with his ancestors. He was a prince and will be treated as such."

"Aye, my lord," the guards chorused.

Stannis gave them a short nod and walked away, Lyonel at his heels. Even with his a babe in his arms, his second eldest brother was still fierce. "I don't understand – I though we wanted the prince dead, even if the princess was to live?"

"Yes, we did," Stannis agreed, not even sparing Lyonel a glance. "Viserys Targaryen was a threat to Robert's throne."

"Then why is that guard being punished?" Lyonel asked innocently, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Because he did not act on my orders. You must always be sure that those in your service obey your commands and your commands alone. As far as we are concerned, that guard murdered an innocent boy without a member of House Baratheon ordering him to do so. Therefore, he is a criminal, whether we planned to have the Targaryen boy executed or not. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Lyonel replied immediately, even though he didn't fully. He didn't want Stannis to think he was stupid.

"The guard was right," Stannis said after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "Robert will be glad to hear that the boy was killed without him having to stain his hands."

"But he won't be happy to hear about Daenerys."

"No, he will not. That's why you and I will take separate ships home. I will return to King's Landing and you will return to Storm's End with Daenerys. Robert will want me in King's Landing anyway for the wedding, and you must get used to ruling Storm's End while I'm away. Robert has named me Master of Ships. The post requires me to be in that wretched city often."

"And what of Daenerys? Do I truly have to raise her? I don't think I can, Stannis. I'm too young to raise a child!" he exclaimed.

Stannis chuckled, a small smile coming upon his face to replace that awful frown he always wore. "I forget how young you are sometimes. No, you will not be raising Daenerys. She will have a wet nurse and maids to raise her. You will only have to keep her company when she's older and make sure her household is in order."

"Until you get married and your wife can manage all these things," Lyonel stated and grinned cheekily at Stannis, who merely glared in response.

"Let us pray that doesn't happen for a long time. I deserve a few years of peace after this war. A wife will not give me peace."

"If you act so grouchy when Robert mentions marrying you to some lady, I don't think he'd have the heart to ever marry you at all," Lyonel joked. He looked to his brother quickly to see his reaction, worried that he might have made Stannis angry.

"Enough of this. We must sail back to the mainland as soon as possible," Stannis commanded, brushing Lyonel off as though he was an annoying child. "Here," he handed baby Daenerys to him, rough enough to make the baby cry. Lyonel rocked her gently, making shushing noises to soothe her. It worked, and the babe was soon silent again. "Perhaps you were a wet nurse in another life."

Lyonel glared at Stannis for his attempt at a joke. Once Stannis had turned away from him and started walking towards the dock, Lyonel let himself look down at the baby in his arms. A smile came upon his face. Daenerys was looking up at him with trusting, violet eyes. He would be all the family she'd ever know – him and Renly, perhaps. He pitied her. _I will protect her,_ he swore to himself. _Yes, I will not allow Robert to get his hands on her. If he raises his axe to kill her, I will stand between them._

"I will protect you," he whispered to her. "Even from him. I will always protect you, Daenerys Stormborn. I swear it."

"Hurry on!" Stannis shouted at him. He shook himself out of his daze and followed his brother to the docks. There were many ships belonging to House Baratheon. Stannis had chosen the two fastest ships for them to travel with. "You will go to Storm's End on _the Lady Green_. You should be a week, at most. I'll write to you once I arrive in King's Landing."

"Goodbye, brother." Most siblings would embrace when saying farewells, but not the Baratheon brothers. No. They gave each other firm nods and boarded their separate ships, with not so much as a hand shake.

"So this is the Targaryen whelp," one of the guards said gruffly, eyeing the baby in his arms with distaste.

He gave the guard a glare and corrected sharply. "Daenerys. Her name is Daenerys."

* * *

Stannis hated King's Landing.

From the people to the atmosphere to the stench – good gods, the stench was _awful_ – Stannis despised the city. If he could get away with it, Stannis would aim to spend as little time in the city as possible, but he was not so stupid to think that he could be Master of Ships and stay at Storm's End. His new position would demand his presence in King's Landing. He would have to socialise with the silver-tongued lords and ladies of the court and play their little game. He was never good at games. Stannis Baratheon was blunt and honest. Such qualities were not useful in King's Landing.

He walked slowly towards the small council chamber, dreading the welcome he was bound to receive. His body stilled as he stood in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Stannis found the bravery to push the door open and walk inside. He received the welcome he had expected.

"You fucking traitor!" Robert bellowed, standing up so swiftly his chair fell to the ground with a thud. He rushed towards Stannis and grabbed him by the neck, pressing him against the wall and choking him. "Craven! The whelp was _his_ sister! The daughter of the Mad King! Yet you let her live! Why? My own blood, Targaryen loyalists!"

"Robert, calm down," Jon urged, pulling Robert away from Stannis. He fell to his knees, heaving and gasping for breath. "We will discuss this. _Calmly_."

"Calmly? Alright. I'll be fucking calm," Robert raged, not at all calm. Stannis glared at him, now standing, and rubbed his sore neck. "Why didn't you kill the dragonspawn? Finish off that wretched house for good."

Behind Robert, Stannis saw Ser Barristan stiffen and glare at the new king. _At least someone here has honour,_ Stannis noticed, though he worried that the old knight was not as loyal to House Baratheon as he seemed. "The dragonspawn you speak of is but a babe," Stannis replied coldly. "I am loyal to you, Robert. I have always been loyal. I said nothing when you brought our brother off to war when he was barely a man. I have never questioned you. But I could not stand aside and let a child be killed before her first nameday. I will not have that stain on my honour."

"Stain on your honour? Your honour is now beyond repair in my eyes. Your loyalty belongs to me, as the head of your house and now your king!" Robert reminded him, anger burning in his eyes. _He's all fire. All storm. Robert won't see reason when he's like this._ "You never questioned me because it was not your place. If I want you to gut the Mad King's whelp, then it's your duty to gut her!"

"Loyalty is not a right," Stannis seethed, anger bubbling inside of him. He tried not to show it. If the two of them were angry, nothing would be sorted.

"So if I commanded you to go to Storm's End and bring me back the girl's corpse, would you do it?"

Stannis knew how important his answer would be to Robert. He understood the consequences of saying no. He knew that his answer would determine his future relationship with Robert, how his older brother would view him for the rest of their lives, yet he would not lie.

"I would not," Stannis admitted. "If you want the girl dead, then do it yourself. I will not have her blood on my hands."

The king was shaking with rage, his face had turned a bright shade of red, his fists her clenched by his side. Stannis expected the blow before it came. Robert had punched him hard enough to make two of his teeth loose. He spat blood onto the ground and wiped his mouth before he looked Robert in the eye again, his blue eyes cold and unforgiving.

"If that is all," Stannis seethed. "I would like to take my leave."

"Aye. Go, you coward. Get out of sight! I want you out of this city," Robert yelled. Silent but enraged, Stannis began to walk out of the council chamber. Just as he was about to leave the room, his brother began shouting again. Stannis stood at the door, frozen. "You will not go to Storm's End. The castle is no longer yours. I no longer grant it to you."

"What?" Stannis said in shock, turning around slowly.

"Storm's End will be granted to Lyonel. You can have Dragonstone," Robert smirked at him. "The place where you decided to betray your brother and king will be your new home."

Fuming, Stannis nodded rigidly. "Very well, _Your Grace_. If that's what you wish."

There were no more words exchanged between the two brothers. Stannis stormed out of the council chambers. _How dare he! I am being punished for refusing to slaughter a babe! I will never forgive him for this!_ And Lyonel would benefit from Stannis' punishment. _My little brother, Lord of Storm's End before me! It should not be._ But yet it was and Stannis was now the Lord of Dragonstone, a keep of stone and rubble and little else.

Ignoring the many lords and ladies in the hallway watching him, Stannis punched the wall hard enough to make his knuckles bleed.

* * *

 _Lyonel of House Baratheon,_

 _Brother, much has changed since we last spoke. During our last encounter I ordered you to join Stannis on his journey to Dragonstone and bring me back the corpses of the Targaryen children. You failed and succumbed to weakness like a woman. I am disappointed in you. I would remind you that your loyalty is to me and whatever orders I give you, you must obey, whether you agree with them or not._

 _My Lord Hand has convinced me that staining my hands with the blood of a little girl would not serve my reputation well. As king, it is important that the lords do not see me as a butcher. You should have done the deed and blamed it on an act of rage. Your honour may have been stained, but your loyalty to me would not be questioned. So you and Stannis have succeeded in thwarting me by saving the dragonspawn. I hope you are happy with yourself. She may seem harmless now, but Daenerys Stormborn could grow up to be as monstrous as her father and seek to take back the throne for House Targaryen. It is your duty to make sure she is loyal to us and hates her family as much as we do. Any act of rebellion from her when she is older will be treated as an act of rebellion from you. I am trusting you. Do not disappoint me again._

 _Though the thought of your betrayal still enrages me, I have decided to honour you by granting the title of Lord of Storm's End_ _and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands_ _onto you and your sons in the years to come._ _I have decided to honour Stannis with Dragonstone, though he did not take the honour well._ _You will not be given the titles publicly in King's Landing as I cannot bare to look at you, so you will celebrate your new titles in your own keep. I trust that you will rule our homeland well. A marriage to a highborn girl will also be discussed in the coming months. I have yet to decide whether to allow you to come to King's Landing for my wedding. I'll have Jon stay in correspondence with you._

 _This is the last you will hear from me for a long time._

 _Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Lyonel sighed and tossed the letter carelessly onto the table in front of him. He buried his face in his hands. _How am I supposed to rule anything?! I was not raised for this. I was meant to hold a small keep somewhere in the middle of nowhere._ That explained why Stannis had not replied to his letters. Stannis was angry at him for the slight dealt to him by Robert. It angered Lyonel that somehow everything was _his_ fault. He was to blame for every misfortune that befell House Baratheon.

Truth was, he _needed_ Stannis. Lyonel had no idea how to govern Storm's End. The west side of the castle needed to be repaired and Lyonel had no idea how to go about it. Their coffers had much less gold than they had before the war, which meant that cut backs were order, but Lyonel didn't know what he should cut back on. He needed Stannis' help, but his brother was ignoring him and would continue to ignore him for the foreseeable future. Lyonel was on his own. He would have to rule the Stormlands by himself.

Having been holed up in his study for the last few days, Lyonel decided that he was due a break and went outside to the tiltyard. He saw his little brother duelling with another young lord's son. Poor Renly ended up on his arse, laughing heartily. Lyonel found himself laughing too.

"Lord Lyonel," greeted the master-at-arms, Ser Borron Buckler.

"Ser Borron," Lyonel inclined his head in respect towards the man who had taught him how to fight.

The master-at-arms looked him up and down in inspection. "You've changed much since I last you."

Lyonel chuckled. "I've been home for months now."

"Yet I've only gotten glimpses of you around the castle. The life of a liege lord does not suit you, my boy, though fighting never did either, I dare say."

"Then what was I born for, ser?" Lyonel asked, becoming short with Ser Borron.

"A simpler life, I think. Being a lord of a small keep would have suited you well, but that is not to be. Robert is man born to achieve glory, Stannis was born to rule something and Renly... I think he'll like a lavish life. You look drained, Lyonel," Ser Borron looked at him with sympathy, as though he was to be pitied. Lyonel knew that he should be angry, but he wasn't. He felt pitiful too. "How did you find the war?"

"You're right." He gave Ser Borron a tight, sad smile. "Fighting does not suit me. I hated it. Swordplay is all well and good until I have to use it to take a life."

"A pity. You're quite skilled with a sword, not to Robert's standard, of course, but your oldest brother is unnatural when one puts a weapon in his hand," Ser Borron mused. "Your brother's – your bannermen now, I suppose, spoke well of your prowess on the battlefield."

"I only fought in the Battle of the Trident," Lyonel revealed. "I felt like an animal, Ser Borron. My main instinct was to kill. It was only after I saw the corpses that I felt guilt. Robert told me that in battle it's either me or him, but I still feel so guilty. Is there something wrong with me? None of the other soldiers seemed to feel so terrible."

"You have a kind heart. It might not make you a good warrior, but it might make you a good lord." He patted the Lord of the Storm's End on the back and gave him a fatherly smile. "All men feel guilty after their first kill. They might not admit it, but they do. Eventually, the guilt just... fades. It takes longer for some, but it does go away."

"I'm not sure if I want it to," Lyonel admitted.

Ser Borron gave him that sad smile again. "But it must."

Lyonel would mark that day as the day he became a man and a lord. No one was going to help him rule, he had to learn how to be a good leader on his own. His very nature would have to change too. Kindness was not a welcome quality in a lord.


	3. The Silver Princess

**The Silver Princess**

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Lyonel humoured Dany as they walked through the gardens of Storm's End. The summer had given bloom to some very beautiful flowers, yet Lyonel still considered Dany the most beautiful sight to look upon in the gardens. _It is not right,_ he reminded himself. _She is my ward. I held her as a babe, I helped raise her. It is not right._

"You've never married," Dany noted. "You're one of the most eligible lords in Westeros, yet you have never even been betrothed. Why?"

"Because I have never wished to." Lyonel gave her a cheeky grin and prayed that would be the end of the conversation, but Daenerys was never one to take a hint.

"Alright," she returned his cheeky grin with one of her own. "Then how? How did you manage to avoid marrying for so long?"

He sighed. Dany was reminding Lyonel of Robert when he wanted to speak with him about something, most often about his forever impending marriage. The thought of marriage hung over him like a heavy, grey cloud. He never wanted to marry, but he knew that someday he must. All he could do was delay it for as long as possible.

"Luck, I suppose," he replied. He could never deny Dany anything, even information. "Robert often comes up with a brilliant plan to marry me off to some woman or another. Sometimes I manage to make a compelling argument to persuade him not to. Sometimes he forgets because he has had too much wine. Sometimes I'm conveniently needed at home for some urgent business – most unfortunate, truly."

"Oh, most unfortunate, indeed," Dany mimicked, nodding her head with a massive smile on her face. _She doesn't smile as often as she used to,_ Lyonel noted grimly. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her. "Do you think you ever will?"

"Marry?" he repeated. Daenerys nodded. "Hopefully not for a long time, but it is expected of me. Why? Do you want me to?"

"No, I..." Dany blushed as she trailed off, searching for the right words to say. "Well, yes, I suppose. If that would make you happy. I suppose a wedding would be rather fun, don't you think?"

"Fun's not the word I'd use. Eventful, perhaps. I suppose things have gotten dull around here," Lyonel allowed. "But you shouldn't rely on my wedding feast to liven up the keep. I imagine it would be a most solemn party."

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that." She smirked up at him. "I think you'd be dashing enough on your wedding day to liven up any solemn party."

"Oh, dashing?" he encouraged, grinning down at the silver-haired girl.

"Yes, dashing. You'd be prettier than the bride, I dare say." Smiling madly, she picked a white rose from a bush and tucked it behind his ear. Grinning back at her, Lyonel let Dany have her way. "There. Stunning. That's how you ought to wear your hair on your wedding day."

"If you say so, Daenerys," Lyonel replied obediently, leaving the flower in his hair as they continued to walk through the gardens.

The white rose was no doubt the reason Dany kept giggling to herself as they kept talking. A part of him regretted his decision to leave it in his hair when two of his bannermen and their guards saw him with a pretty rose in his hair. They inclined their heads respectfully towards him, the corners of their lips twitching with mirth. They only allowed themselves to laugh when they thought he could not hear them. Lyonel looked at Dany beside him. She was giggling to herself, doubled over with laughter. It was a musical sound. Lyonel didn't regret looking the fool in front of his bannermen at all, not when it gave Dany so much delight.

"Did that amuse you?" Lyonel asked, grinning despite himself. "They'll never be able to look at me the same way again."

"It amused me very much, yes," Dany admitted. Her smile was as bright as the sun. "Oh, Leo, you do look so very pretty."

 _She doesn't laugh as often either,_ he thought to himself. _Such a pity, she has such a beautiful laugh._

"You have a wonderful laugh, Dany. I do not hear it as often these days," Lyonel said. Dany sobered and stared at the ground, melancholy overcoming her again. "I'm worried about you. Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is. What could be wrong?" He heard the bite in her tone.

"Dany..."

"Alright," she gave in with a heavy sigh. "It's only... oh, I sound so stupid. I feel lonely, Leo. Don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart. You and Renly are my only friends and I cherish you both. But I crave the love that only family can give, and I have no family. They're all dead. I've always known that I am the last Targaryen, but I feel it now more than ever and I don't know why. There is not a single person alive who shares my name – not one. And I feel so terrible because I know that my family did atrocious things to yours and tore the realm apart with their tyranny, and you have always protected me and been so kind to me, but I still wish I had someone of my blood. Someone who shares my name! But I never will. I am alone." Tears rolled down her cheeks, her violet eyes wet and glistening. It pained Lyonel to see her so pained.

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his, wiping the tears away with his fingers. He brushed a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear and smiled kindly at her. "Listen to me, Dany. You should never feel ashamed of wanting a family, even if you are a Targaryen. But you are not and have never been alone. You have a family. _I_ am your family."

"Do you promise?" Dany asked him. "That will never change, even if you fall in love and start a family of your own. I will always be your family?"

"Yes. I promise. I swear to all the gods," he smiled down at her and gave a breathy laugh. "Don't worry about such things. No one could ever replace you, Daenerys Stormborn."

She laughed softly. He glanced down at her plump lips and, not for the first time, he considered pressing his lips against hers. This time he was closer to doing so than ever before a guard interrupted them. Dany jumped away from him like he was on fire.

"A letter, my lord," the guard explained, his eyes glancing between Lyonel and Dany.

"Thank you." Lyonel took the letter from him and sent the guard on his way. "The royal seal. That's never good," he thought aloud as he opened the letter. Dany read the letter from over his shoulder, not that Lyonel minded. She knew all his secrets anyway. Well, most of them. "Jon Arryn is dead," he stated breathlessly, finding it difficult to believe that the man could be dead. He seemed... immortal.

"I'm so sorry, Leo," Dany said, quick to comfort him.

"Don't be. I was never that close with him. It is Robert and Ned Stark that will feel his death the hardest," Lyonel admitted. He continued to read the letter. "He wants to make Stark his Hand... and wants me to come with him to Winterfell."

"Oh," Dany said quietly, looking very unhappy with the idea. She had become quite attached to him as of late. Lyonel never minded indulging her.

"That doesn't mean I have to go." Dany perked up at his words. Lyonel smiled at her. "I will deny him, just this once. But I must go to the capital for Jon Arryn's funeral. That I won't get away with."

"Of course," Dany agreed. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I await your return, my lord."

He chuckled at that. "I look forward to it as well, believe me."

* * *

Only a few hours after his arrival in King's Landing, Robert had ordered him to stand vigil over Jon Arryn's body. His brother's behaviour in the last few years had caused Lyonel to come to loath him. Robert took every opportunity to prove to Lyonel who was king, and Lyonel hated him for it. Gone was the brother he had, had some affection for. This man was a hedonistic, foul-tempered whoremonger, and though duty would have him love and obey his king, Lyonel would shirk duty just this once.

His whole body stiffened as he heard the clanking of armour approach the Sept. Lyonel groaned quietly and raised his eyes to meet Robert's. The king, flanked by his kingsguard, walked towards him. Lyonel recognised Ser Barristan the Bold and Ser Jaime, the only notable names in Robert's kingsguard as far as Lyonel was concerned.

"Brother," Robert greeted, a cold, firm welcome.

"Your Grace," Lyonel bowed to his king.

"I was wondering if you'd ever leave Storm's End. You've grown too comfortable there," Robert stated, watching Lyonel closely for his reaction. "When I order you to come to King's Landing, you drop everything and come. What part of that do you fail to understand?"

"My priority is our homeland," Lyonel reminded him. It took all he had to not rise to Robert's taunts.

"Your priority is serving your king," Robert disagreed. Lyonel clenched his fists by his side, wanting to rage and shout, but he pressed his lips together and gave his brother a curt nod. "Jon's household will transport his body to the Eyrie. They leave tomorrow. Lysa Arryn fled the night after Jon died with that sickly child of hers, without my leave."

"Why would she do that?"

"Why does that woman do anything? She's mad, I tell you, _mad_ ," the king claimed. He sighed and shook his head. "The boy was my namesake. It was my responsibility to raise him to be strong. He was to be fostered at Casterly Rock with Tywin Lannister. The mother disagreed."

"Understandable. Lysa might not be the most sane of women, but no mother would be happy with giving their child away to Tywin Lannister. I would doubt the competency of any mother who would," Lyonel admitted, glancing towards Ser Jaime who was far enough away to not hear them.

"It was Cersei's idea," Robert explained shortly.

"Ah." Of course it was the queen who whispered the idea into Robert's ear. Though the king and queen loathed each other, Robert often gave into Cersei just to keep her quiet.

The king said nothing more. Both brothers were silent as they stared at Jon Arryn. Lyonel remembered how Jon refused to let him fight during Robert's Rebellion and fought with Robert tirelessly when he demanded that Lyonel go to battle. Jon Arryn was a kind man, a strong man. Lyonel was still shocked that he was gone.

He moved his attention to his brother. Good gods, Robert was no longer the fierce warrior who had wielded a great war hammer and slain the Dragon Prince. No, the king was fat and could slay nought but his dinner now. _That's not true. Robert could still wield a hammer well enough still, though his movements would be slow._ Lyonel didn't doubt that beneath all that fat, a warrior still remained.

Robert was the one who spoke first. "We leave for Winterfell in two days. You can bring your household with you, though I urge you to keep your numbers small. The queen is bringing half the royal household as it is. More people will slow us down."

"Then I will relieve you," Lyonel stated. "I have no wish to travel north."

True to their house words as always, Robert was furious. "I did not ask you to travel north with us. That was an order, Lyonel."

Lyonel gave his brother a small, sad smile. Gods, he hated the man his brother had become, more and more every day. "An order that I must refuse. I only wished to pay my respects to Jon. I leave for Storm's End tomorrow morning."

Shaking with anger, Robert pointed a finger in his face. Lyonel remained still and stoic, but he felt himself becoming angrier with every moment. "You've grown disobedient. Who are you to disobey your king?"

"Not disobedient," Lyonel answered calmly. "No. I just thought you'd appreciate the change. You haven't had anyone refuse you in quite some time."

"Perhaps not." Robert stepped away from him, still not relieved of anger. Lyonel watched him closely, still wary. His brother was not one to recover easily from anger. Robert laughed darkly. "Perhaps not since Stannis refused to bring me the Targaryen girl's head. What is it about Mad Aerys' whelp that corrupts my brothers' loyalty?"

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning." He understood perfectly well, of course. He'd received this accusation from Robert before.

"Is it her? Can you not bare to leave your Targaryen whore for a few weeks?"

Before he could think of the consequences, Lyonel grabbed Robert by the neck and backed him against a wall. Jaime and Ser Barristan were quick to tend to their king, but Robert pushed his brother away from him easily and glared at Lyonel.

"If you were not my brother, I would have you hanged!" Robert bellowed.

"If you were not the king, I would beat you to death!" Lyonel yelled back. "Never insult her again, do you hear me?!" As composed as he so often tried to be, Lyonel was a Baratheon as well. Their tempers were notorious.

"That girl should have been killed years ago," Robert growled. "She has her hands on you now. Whispering into your ear. She'll have you committing treason against me soon enough."

"You are paranoid and blinded by hatred. You've never spoken with Dany. She wouldn't hurt a fly," Lyonel informed him. "But what does that matter? You'd condemn a girl for the sins of a family she never met!"

"They're all the same, you're just too distracted by her cunt to see it!" Robert roared. The two kingsguard were watching them closely, Ser Barristan with worry and Ser Jaime with a smirk on his face. "Get out. Get out of King's Landing. Now! If I see your face again I'll have you thrown into the black cells with that dragon slut of yours!"

Lyonel felt his fist twitch. His face was red with anger. He wanted to punch his brother, beat him until he was bloody, but one warning look from Ser Barristan made him reconsider. He gave his brother a short nod before fleeing the Sept. _The fat bastard that I am forced to call 'brother' does not deserve the crown. Even the fucking Kingslayer deserves it more than him. If he was not king..._ The thought was tantalising. A man should not hate his brother so much. A man should not hate his _king_ so much, yet Lyonel cared little for loyalty now. _He insulted Dany! If it was anyone else, they'd be dead by now._

"Pack my things," Lyonel ordered a servant as he stormed into his chambers. He usually hated being rude to servants, but he found himself not caring about being a good person. He was too enraged.

Gella observed him worriedly. "Is everything alright, my lord?"

She was an old enough woman, old enough to have served his mother when Cassana Estermont was a young lady of Storm's End. She had always been so kind to him, a mother to him when he had none. Guilt filled him. Of all people, he had to take out his anger on Gella!

"I'm sorry, Gella. That was not right of me," Lyonel apologised. "Robert... I had a confrontation with the king that has left me in a foul mood."

"Your brother was always an irritating character," Gella complained, frank as always. Lyonel chuckled at her bluntness. "Quick to anger and stubborn as a mule. Robert may be king now, but you're only a man, Lord Lyonel. You cannot always be in control of your emotions."

"But I must," Lyonel argued. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache form. "Robert said today that he would have me hanged if I was not his brother. Someday he might decide that kinship is not reason enough to tolerate my... insubordination."

"He would not be so foolish!" Gella exclaimed, shaking her head as she raced around his bedchamber, packing his belongings. "He may be drunk and whimsical, but you are his brother! Not to mention the Lord of Storm's End. Killing you would result in a permanent stain on his honour. Even Robert would not be so stupid."

"Aye. But still, I must be careful in future not to anger him. He is too temperamental." He caught himself and restrained from saying anything else. "It's not safe to speak so frankly here. We're not in Storm's End. Even the walls have ears."

Gella sighed and exclaimed, "The sooner we get back to Storm's End the better!"

Lyonel couldn't help but agree. He yearned for home, but most of all he yearned for Dany's soft voice, her musical laugh, her smile... He loved how when he returned from a long trip away, he would be greeted by her large smile and a beautiful twinkle in her violet eyes. It made the distance worth it.

It took him two hours to ready himself and his household for their departure. He had planned to stay the night, but their visit to King's Landing had only lasted a few hours. He was readying his horse when a golden-haired knight strolled over to him, wearing a lazy grin on his face. Lyonel had never loathed Jaime Lannister as other men did. He loathed the deed he committed and would trust the man as far as he could throw him, but he hadn't spent enough time with the Kingslayer to truly judge him fairly.

"Lord Baratheon," the Kingslayer greeted. "We didn't get a chance to chat. Pity your stay was cut short."

"Ser Jaime," he inclined his head. "I don't think we've properly spoken in years."

"What a shame. I dare say I enjoy your company more than that of your other brothers," Jaime spoke frankly, wearing a smirk that cut like a knife. Lyonel didn't think he had the level of wit needed to keep up with the Kingslayer.

Lyonel merely laughed. "You are too blunt, ser."

"My sister is the queen and my father is the richest man in Westeros. I can afford to be." That grin came upon his face again. _Does he ever stop grinning?_ The sight was becoming irritating. "But truthfully, we need more men like you in King's Landing. You haven't fought in a tourney in years! It would be good to have some good competition in the lists. It's become quite... dry."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not exactly welcomed in King's Landing. My brother and I have never been on the best of terms." He wasn't good at honeying his words, so he didn't bother.

"Yes. I have noticed. The king hasn't been speaking well of you lately. He blames your absence from court on that Targaryen girl you keep as your ward. Daenerys Targaryen. He thinks you've fallen in love with her. 'Led around the cock by a Targaryen.' His words, not mine. Actually, his words were a lot ruder." Lyonel narrowed his eyes at Ser Jaime. The knight wanted to get a rise out of him. Lyonel struggled not to give him the satisfaction. "Well, are you? What a scandal that would be! It might bring some excitement to this dreadful place."

Lyonel no longer had any qualms about loathing Jaime Lannister. He could understand why people thought of him as dishonourable and vile. Perhaps it was the anger inside him making decisions, but Lyonel felt a strong hatred for the Kingslayer begin to form.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, _ser_ ," Lyonel spat the word with disgust. The Kingslayer did not deserve such a title. "But Daenerys Targaryen is my ward and nothing more. If that is all." He climbed onto his horse and gave the Kingslayer a short nod and growled through gritted teeth, " _Ser Jaime_."

"Lord Lyonel. Until next time." Still wearing that fucking smirk, Ser Jaime gave Lyonel a shallow bow as the Lord of Storm's End urged his horse forward and out of the stable.

He gave King's Landing one last look, the keep almost out of sight. _Hopefully I will not see that horrid place for a long time. I am not so foolish to think that I will never see it again. My brother will call me back before the year ends, I am sure of it._

Lyonel urged his horse into a fast gallop and fled from the Crownlands.

 _I am going home. To Storm's End. To Daenerys._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Huge thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story! You're all so amazing!


	4. Truth

**Truth**

"My lord!" Lyonel was greeted by the maester of Storm's End, Maester Ludswerth, as soon as he rode through the gates. He dismounted his horse and allowed a servant to bring the stallion to the stables as he turned his attention to the elderly maester. "Your journey was pleasant enough, I hope?"

"Aye. The weather was calm and we travelled in good speed," Lyonel told him as they entered the keep.

"And how is the king?" Maester Ludswerth inquired. The maester took pride in the fact that he had taught the king in his youth, before Robert was sent to the Eyrie to be Jon's ward. Lyonel found it somewhat comical, considering that Robert obviously hadn't learned much from anyone. His brother had the intelligence of a wooden chair.

"Well enough. In fighting form, as always," Lyonel remarked, becoming angry at the mere memory of what Robert had said to him, of how he had disrespected Dany.

"You didn't quarrel with the king again, did you?" the maester asked worriedly. Lyonel said nothing in response, not trusting himself to speak calmly about Robert. Maester Ludswerth tutted. "Oh, Lord Lyonel! You shouldn't have. Can you two boys ever behave?"

"We're not boys anymore, maester," Lyonel reminded him. "Though Robert remains as insufferable as one. I swear, he only calls me to the capital to argue with me!"

"What was it about this time, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked nosily.

Lyonel rolled his eyes. Maester Ludswerth had always been too fond of gossiping and was a little too nosy for Lyonel's liking, but yet he indulged the old maester. "The same thing as last time." Lyonel huffed and gave the maester a meaningful look. "He insulted Daenerys."

Though the maester tried to hide it, Ludswerth disapproved. He pressed his lips together into a thin line. "I see," he said. "I know your fond of the girl and I do understand why, but you must ask yourself, my lord, is she worth losing the favour of your king and brother?"

It wasn't difficult for him to come up with his answer. He had no love for Robert. "Yes," he replied. Maester Ludswerth frowned. "Speaking of Daenerys, how did she fare as lady of the castle while I was gone?"

"Very good, my lord. Very good indeed," Ludswerth commented thoughtfully, watching Lyonel for his reaction. He tried to keep a straight face, but Lyonel could feel a smile creeping onto his lips. "The castle hasn't had a woman's touch since your mother – gods bless her – and Lady Daenerys was most efficient. The servants adore her."

"Of course they do," Lyonel agreed, a large grin on his face. "What isn't to like about her?"

Disapproval once again marred the maester's face. "Well, yes. I suppose... she was most kind and respectful to them. Show the servants some gratitude and they will fall at your feet. Lady Daenerys went out of her way to make their acquaintances." Ludswerth stuttered as he tried to come up with the best way to warn Lyonel. "My lord, I have nothing against young Daenerys, but I do worry..."

"Yes?" he challenged the maester, with a glare that sent Ludswerth mumbling his next words.

"She comes from the house that your brother took the throne from. She is a _Targaryen_. Giving her the luxuries that are to be granted to your future wife might give other lords the wrong idea." He glanced at Lyonel worriedly, as though afraid that Lyonel would strike him for his daring words. It took all the restraint Lyonel had to not raise a hand to his old maester.

"As though I give a damn about what the other lords think," Lyonel snarled. "As far as I'm concerned, the only people that matter to me are in this very castle. I have no wish to take a wife any time soon, and if my bannermen are to presume that I am interested in marrying my ward, then all the better for me! Perhaps it will keep them from bothering me with proposals for a few weeks."

The maester bowed his head demurely. "Very well, my lord."

"Any other news?" Lyonel wanted nothing more than to storm away from Ludswerth, but his castle hadn't been attended to for a week and his maester had the best knowledge of what was happening in the Stormlands.

"I was speaking to Conton yesterday," the maester told him. Lyonel's interest was peaked by the sheer fact that they were talking about something important. Whenever Ludswerth mentioned their steward, it meant that something important was to be discussed. "We have had a bountiful harvest, my lord. We haven't had so much gold in our coffers since before the Rebellion!"

"That's great news!" Lyonel was delighted. Storm's End still hadn't been fully repaired since its siege during Robert's Rebellion. Lyonel didn't want to spend money he wasn't sure he had. "Tell Conton to hire builders. I want the castle fully repaired. Oh, and we will have a feast to celebrate."

"Of course. This castle hasn't known a feast in far too long. I will make the arrangements." The maester grinned. "Oh, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"A letter," the maester produced a letter from his pocket and held it out for Lyonel to take. The Lord of Storm's End eyed it warily. "From Dragonstone."

"Stannis." Lyonel hadn't heard from his brother in years. He had no wish to start communicating with him now. He clenched his fists together and shook his head. "No. Leave it in my solar. I will not have my mood soured by that man."

"As you wish," Ludswerth bowed his head respectfully and tucked the letter into his pocket again. Lyonel stormed off, yearning for his bed. He had been riding all night and had gotten no sleep. He didn't expect to sleep for long, of course. They had too much to do.

He was only in his bedroom a few seconds when he felt a small body launch itself towards him. Lyonel caught a flicker of silver hair and recognised the person immediately. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Dany and held her tightly as she embraced him and kissed his cheek.

"If I am to receive such a warm welcome every time I return, then I should leave more often!" he remarked jokingly.

Dany playfully whacked him on the shoulder, giving him a fierce glare, though a large smile lit up her face. _Gods, she is beautiful._ "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, before embracing him again. "I missed you, Leo. You must promise to never leave again."

"I would never leave willingly, you know that, Dany. I am happiest here in Storm's End. With you," he told her, causing Dany's smile to become even brighter.

His eyes drifted towards her lips, feeling the strong urge to kiss her. Guilt filled him. She was half his age – and half his height as well, to be true! – it was not honourable. He had sworn to take care of her, had played with her when she was young. He hadn't actually been around much when she was a babe, or even a child. There had been a lot of business to attend to in the Stormlands after Robert's Rebellion. Lords wanting money from him to rebuild their keeps, even though Lyonel didn't have enough money to rebuild his own keep.

Robert had banished him from King's Landing during the first few years of his reign, but after three years, the king had allowed him back to court and became especially demanding of his presence. Perhaps if Lyonel had seen Dany more often when she was a child, he would not feel such attraction for her. It made him feel better about his attraction to his young ward when he reminded himself that he hadn't known her well as a child. In the last few years, his relationship with Robert had soured and Lyonel was summoned to court less often. His bannermen's need for his assistance had also died down. Lyonel had really only began to stay in Storm's End permanently three years ago, when Dany was twelve and almost a woman.

"Maester Ludswerth said that you performed well as lady of the castle," Lyonel told her, and Dany beamed at the praise. "I am proud of you. How would you like to keep the position, for the time being?"

Dany's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What? But it is not proper. The lady of Storm's End is supposed to be..."

"The lord's wife, I know. But I am not marrying any time soon and until then..." He gave Daenerys a large smile. "Storm's End needs a woman's touch. What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" she agreed excitedly. "I will do you proud, Leo. I promise!"

Lyonel smiled kindly at her. "You already have. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get some rest before dinner."

"Of course." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sleep well, Leo."

He watched her leave with longing in his eyes. What kind of a man was he, to love a mere girl? _She's more than just a girl. She's Daenerys Targaryen,_ he reminded himself. Had she not been cooped up in Storm's End all her life, surrounded by married men and women, Daenerys would have no doubt stolen the hearts of many men. She was beautiful and kind, yet determined and strong. Lyonel had known many beautiful and fierce women, but none compared to her.

As he climbed into bed without taking off his boots, Lyonel fell asleep with thoughts of the silver-haired girl that had his heart.

* * *

He waited until the next morning to get started on the large amount of work that had been left for him. He started with the simpler tasks, such as reading letters from his vassals and replying to them, promising all sorts of things and taking note of what was promised to each lord. He then took a look at the accounts that Conton had left on his desk. He left Stannis' letter until last, dreading its contents.

Lyonel scanned through the letter quickly, and as soon as he finished reading it he crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it into the fire. _How dare he?! How dare he?_ Lyonel was enraged. He stood up and cleared his desk of all books and letters in his rage. His breathing became ragged. _How dare that bastard think to summon me to Dragonstone! He has not spoken to me in years! And to think that its his place to criticise my relationship with Dany!_

The words Stannis used echoed in his head, enraging him further. _"I have heard of your increasing fondness for your ward. I would remind you that she holds the name of the family we fought to remove from the throne. I ask you, brother, to put your family before your attraction towards Daenerys Targaryen. Duty comes before whims, always."_

Where was Stannis' sense of duty when he left his fourteen year old brother to take care of the Stormlands? Where was his duty when he left his two younger brothers alone in a keep with only servants to raise them? Where was his duty then?! Lyonel would not be 'reminded of his duty' by such a man.

 _Duty before whim._ Lyonel scoffed. To think that all this time, he was resisting his attraction to Dany because he was afraid of disappointing his brothers! His brothers never worried about disappointing _him_ , so why should he care? _They can go fuck themselves, for all I care! Fuck them!_ Lyonel drank another cup of ale to calm himself – his fifth in the last two hours – but only felt angrier afterwards. Ignoring his better judgement, Lyonel stormed out of his solar and towards the west wing of the castle where Daenerys' bedroom was.

"Leo?" Dany rubbed her eyes, looking tired and confused.

"I've been a craven," he told her, stepping inside her room without being invited.

"What? Why?"

"Because I've been afraid of what people will think," Lyonel ranted. "I've always been so concerned with what people think of me. That they think I am a capable lord. Why should I care?"

"I think you're a capable lord," Dany assured him, placing a hand on his arm. _Oh, don't do that!_ Her soft touch sent bolts through him. Whatever sense he had in him was destroyed. "I think you're more than capable, actually."

"Oh, Dany. Dany, Dany, Dany." He was rambling, perhaps he was frightening her, but the young dragon didn't show fear, only concern. He chuckled. "You're too kind. Too... forgiving. Too trusting, sometimes. You trust me too easily."

"Why shouldn't I trust you?" He saw the fear in her now. He should stop before he said something he'd regret, but Lyonel found that the words just kept pouring out of him. "Leo, you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to," Leo told her honestly. "I want to tell you a story, Dany. I've always told you such wonderful stories, haven't I? About Robert's Rebellion. About the Greyjoy Rebellion. But I have never told you the stories you most want to hear. About your family. You want to know about your family, don't you?"

Wide-eyed and shocked at his honesty, Dany stammered for words. "I don't know, I..." Whenever she had asked him about her family, he had either brushed her off or only told her horrible things. She didn't want to hear about how her brother was a rapist or how her father was mad. She wanted to learn about Aegon the Conqueror, or Daeron the Young Dragon, or the countless other Targaryen heroes. Lyonel decided that he would finally give her what she wanted.

"Your father was a monster. You know that already. I won't bore you with the gory details all over again. Your brother, however..." Lyonel gave a dark chuckle. "Prince Rhaegar was a different story. Prince Rhaegar was perfect and gallant and honourable; loved by everyone, nobles and smallfolk alike."

"You told me he was a monster too," Daenerys accused, tears shining in her violet eyes. _I should stop. I shouldn't say any more._ " _You_ said that he kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark." Lyonel saw that he was only upsetting her, yet he continued anyway.

"I did, didn't I?" Lyonel said thoughtfully. Why had he said such lies? Even in his drunken state, he knew why. He thought that if he turned Dany against her family from the very first breath that she would hate the Targaryens as much as everyone else did. It was cruel, but it was necessary. Lyonel didn't care about any of that anymore. He was sick of the lies. He was sick of obeying the orders of two men who didn't give a shit about him.

"I shouldn't have," Lyonel admitted. "Rhaegar was a better man than I. I only met him once, at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Robert was roaring at me for being so useless with a sword. I was a boy of twelve, maybe three-and-ten, at the time. Rhaegar interrupted Robert and told me that I was good for my age and to keep practising. Robert stormed off, fuming."

Lyonel smiled at the memory, remembering how he had looked up to the dragon prince. "Your brother was a sight to behold, truly. A silver prince – beautiful, strong and mysterious. I admired him. Everyone did. Even when he won the tourney and shamed his wife and my brother by crowning Lyanna Stark the queen of love and beauty. Even then, did I respect him greatly. I didn't stop respecting him until Robert declared to his bannermen and anyone that would listen that Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna and was raping her. I believed the lies at first. Robert spoke with such conviction... he convinced everyone that the Targaryens were mad, bloodthirsty lunatics."

He took a deep breath. "It wasn't until after the Rebellion, years after, when Gella brought me to the nursery, that I realised Robert was lying. I cannot say for certain whether Rhaegar raped Lyanna, but I know that it was uncharacteristic of him to do so. I can say for certain, however, that the Targaryens weren't all monsters. You were only five at the time, but you were the sweetest little girl I had ever met. I expected you to become insane, like your father. I had Ludswerth document every possible display of insanity. He could document none. I realised that Robert was wrong. How could all Targaryens be evil, when one lived in my very keep, the kindest child that ever was?"

Dany's cheeks had become wet with tears. She wiped a tear away and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?" she asked weakly, though Lyonel heard the anger in her voice. "Why did you lie to me? All these years... you had me believing we were all monsters."

"Not you," Lyonel reminded sharply. "Never you."

"Never me," Dany agreed, nodding her head. She smiled ruefully. "But you had me believing that I came from a line of evil men. Was my father even as mad as you say he was? Or is that a lie as well?"

"Your father was the Mad King, and I promise you this: the Mad King earned his name," Lyonel told her gravely. He lowered himself onto a chair.

"Very well," Dany replied, still not sure whether she should believe him. Her gaze was wary and sharp. "But you lied to me about everything else. Since I was a child, you had me believing that I should hate myself! Hate my family!"

"I never..."

"No, you never." Daenerys scoffed. "You just fed me lies and cared little for the consequence. I grew up thinking that it was just a matter of time before I spiralled into insanity! You said you had Ludswerth watch me closely to make sure I didn't display any signs of insanity. Ever since I was old enough to understand my family's history, I've been fretting over every somewhat evil thought that pops into my head. Whenever I got angry, I used to wonder whether this was the start of it. The beginning of my spiral into madness," Daenerys ranted. "You may not have anticipated the effects of your lies, but that doesn't change the fact that you caused them."

Lyonel felt himself sobering up. This was not a good idea. What had he done? "Dany, I..."

"Don't," Dany cut him off. "Don't apologise. Why did you lie to me?"

He sighed, his shoulders falling. "Because I was afraid. It was the only way to make sure that you would not grow to hate House Baratheon and want to claim back the throne in the Targaryen name. If you thought your family was corrupt, then you would not wish to honour them. You must understand, Dany. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did." Her resolve was crumbling. Gone was the enraged woman. In front of him was a scared girl without a family. He was the only family she had, and he had betrayed her. "And I do hate House Baratheon! I hate you all! I hate you! I hate you, Leo! I swear it, I do!"

"Dany, stop. You don't mean that!" Lyonel tried to place his hands on her shoulders, to steady her. Dany was frantic, tears falling from her eyes and sobs crawling up her throat, but she refused to let Lyonel comfort her and kept pushing him away.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she continued to shout at him.

"I'm so sorry, Dany," he told her, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the sight of his ward, _the woman he loved_ , so upset. She was shaking now, her sobs moving her entire frame. Lyonel wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he muttered into her ear again.

They stood, curled up in each other's arms, for quite some time. Both were silent, consumed by thoughts. Dany was the first to speak. "Promise me that you'll never lie to me again."

He found himself agreeing to that very quickly. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise. Never again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to start answering reviews at the end of each chapters. Mainly, I will be answering the longer reviews not because I don't appreciate shorter reviews but because usually they're the ones that require a response. I was blown away at the amount of reviews, follows and favourites for the last chapter, so thanks a million for that!

* * *

 **Vulcran Blackfyre:** Lyonel is 29 and Dany is 15, so fourteen years older.

 **lightwalnut64:** that's true! Daenerys' great aunt is Lyonel's grandmother. But at the time, when a woman married into another house she'd no longer be considered apart of her maiden family. It's interesting though, that the Targaryens and Baratheons have such strong ties to each other and that Daenerys is not only Lyonel's second cousin, but Robert's as well in canon. Jon Snow won't make an appearance for a while. I'm still not sure how to include him. Of course there will be a reveal about his parentage, but I'm not sure yet how Dany will react to him.

 **jgs237:** Dany will get her dragon eggs pretty soon, and I've already planned how she's going to hatch them and I'm hoping it will have the same wow-factor as it does in the books and on the show! Ned will make an appearance in the next few chapters when he's in King's Landing. We'll see how he reacts to both Dany and Lyonel and Robert's reaction too.

 **Hail King Cerion:** That was something I was really interested in exploring - how would Dany's personality change if she had been surrounded by more people who cared about her. It means a lot that people seem to be responding well to her! Robert is a character that I've always found difficult to write and as a result, I've often avoided writing him in fanfictions. I couldn't really in this fanfiction, to be fair! You pointed out in an earlier review that he seemed to be a caricature and when I went back and re-read the scenes he was in, I couldn't deny that I had written him very poorly. I tried to redeem myself so to speak in the last chapter by giving a lot of attention to his character to try to get it right!

 **FandomFan96:** So true! Jaime's a real hypocrite! Dany and Lyonel will have their own storyline in the Stormlands, away from all the other storylines, until season 2 really. Then Lyonel will get himself involved!


End file.
